shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
White Demon Kempo/Demon Hunting Sword
History Zero's skill with a sword is amazing using fast, elegant and powerful strikes to overpower anyone in his way despites it being his secondary fighting method. It is also unpredictable and difficult to counter unless the opponant(s) know Zero's methodology. He learnt the basis for his family and original crew. The method of the Style The style is still being developed but it is a devasating style using fast attacks such as slashes, stabs, parries and so on but also uses devastating two handed strikes such as overhead chops and slashes. The style is also very acrobatic in defence and attack, using flips and spins to avoid strikes and exploit openings. The range of this style varies it can be used at close range using quick and light slashes to force the enemy back and slow their techniques or medium range darting around moving in and out of range slowly beating his opponant down or at long range in conjunction with Zero's Devil Fruit using it to make invisible slashes of air or controlling the blade without holding it in his hands. |user=Zero Hotaru, Anna Hotaru, Ayane Hotaru, Takeshi Hitsumitsu, Michi, Aya Hotaru, Idate (limited) |focus=Sword Fighting |first= }} ''Zero's Attacks Pre-Time Skip *'Dragon Edge:' (Ryūkaku, 龍角) A series of simple slashes, parries, stabs and lunges. The majority done with one hand with the odd one use with two hands. This is the most basic example of Demon Hunting Sword. **'Dragon Drive:' (Ryū kudō, 竜駆動) This is an intresting technique as it seems to have no formal instruction behind it. Zero basicly lunges at the opponant and lands a wild hack into their neck/face intending to kill them. Normally this technique is done after Zero rebounds of a rock or wall. *'Rising Dragon': (Jōshōryū, 上昇龍) This is one of the most basic techniques in the style (for Zero). It involves Zero doing a sliding tackle at his opponent and at the point of reaching them he uses one of his feet to spring him forward but as he moves forward he uses the momentum of this to slash up and sent his opponent flying into the air. He sometimes links this to another attack called The Falling Demon. *'The Falling Demon': (Rakuma, 落魔) This attack can be done two ways, either in a combo with The Rising Dragon technique after he kicks his opponent in the air this involves a simple downwards slash at full strength cutting deep into the opponent and sending them flying back away from Zero. Or to counter an opponant's areial attack. *'The Reaper's Blade': (Shinigami no Yaiba, 死神の刃) This move is highly risky as it forces Zero to open his guard at the start of the technique. By opening his guard and waiting at the last moment to launch up to 7 deadly high speed slashes, Zero can defeat most opponents. To begin the attack he holds his sword to his side pointing down and closes his eyes using his sense to feel his opponent. At the last moment Zero will use his speed to slash up to seven times at the opponents body giving the appearance that in reality seven people slashed him when it appeared that Zero only slashed once. *'Iaido: Invisible Slash:' (Iai: Meimei Giri, 居合道 冥々切リ) This is an iaido technique that involves Zero using his speed to cut through a group of enemies in the least number of slashes possible. *'The Eternal Phoenix': (Eien Hōō, 永遠鳳凰) This move is a recovery move if Zero is knocked to the ground he will wait till his opponent is launching the finishing blow and kick up into their face using a handstand kick which should send them into the air (if one kick fails he'll use more). As they fly into the air Zero will quickly flip over slashing as he does hopefully landing a blow at their legs or torso. *'Nine Blades of the End': (Shūkyūtō, 終九刀) This move is a combo of nine air blades, to use this blade he does a flurry of slashes at his opponent which sends the nine air blades (which are actually much more, but only nine are seen). *'The Lone Eagle': (Koshū, 孤鷲) This move involves Zero launching himself high into the air and in a dive bomb motion either stab or slash his opponent transferring the energy of the dive into the strike increasing the damage potential. *'Lightning Stab:' (Raishi, 雷刺) A simple stab with immense strength allowing the attack to be used at medium range. The attack is mainly aimed as the target's vital organs but can be useful in stopping someone from running if aimed at the shoulder or legs. *'Assassin's Edge:' (Shikakujin, 刺客刃) This technique is all about speed. Zero moves at such speed he cuts his enemies before their nerves can pick up on the cut. Zero can just sue his speed however to get behind he enemy so he can slit their throat. *'Edge Drive:' (Ejji Doraibu, エッジドライブ) This attack is a simple dashing slash at the enemy, due to the speed used Zero can slide past more enemies slashing them as he does. *'Drill Lunge:' (Sentosshin, 穿突進) By leaping forward and spinning horizontally at high speed Zero can drill through his target. *'Come on! Try harder!:' (Sā! Ganbaru!, さあ！がんばる！) This move is designed as both a teaching tool and a taunting technique. By deflecting attacks and slapping the opponent with the flat sides of his sword and taunting them with lines like "come on you can do better!" Or "I've seen corpses fight harder!" The enemy gets annoyed and fights hard though not better. when teaching people he uses it to show them why getting angry is a bad thing in a fight. *'Spinning Death': (Kaishi, 回死) This move is a very powerful technique it involves Zero holding his blade in a reverse grip and what appears to be hiding it behind his back. Zero then takes a low stance and waits for his opponent to get in range and then ducks under strike and lets loose a spinning slash that rises up either landing several slashes and/or sending the opponent(s) spinning to the air as if caught in a twister. *'Secret Art: True Hunting Style': (Ōgi: Shin Garishiki, 奥義 真狩り式) This attack is more of a stance than an attack by taking anew stance it allows Zero to increase the power of his attacks as well as use some new ones. :*'Secret Art: Hunter's Shot:' (Ōgi: Kariudodan, 奥義 狩人弾) A simple high speed, high power thrust. Zero uses enough strength that it can hit at range as well as point blank melee range. :*'Secret Art: Take The Pelts:' (Ōgi: Kegawa o toru, 奥義 毛皮を取る) This attack is simple by aiming at certain points and making light but painful slashes Zero can disable his enemy opening them up for a quick but not less painful death. *'Secret Art: Thunder Storm Burst:' (Ōgi: Raiuheki, 奥義 雷雨劈) Both a weapon breaking technique and organ attack. By launching a series of lightning fast stabs, this technique moves so fast and with so much power it causes small sonic booms that sound like thunder hence the name. This technique is actually one of the hardest technique in Demon Hunting Sword due to the air pressure forced onto the user's body specifically the arms. Zero doesn't seem to have much problem using this technique due to his immense endurance and aid of his Haki. *'Ultimate Art: Dragon Apocalypse:' (Kyūkyoku no Waza: Ōtatsu Sanji, 究極の技 大龍惨事) Zero starts this move by spinning Ōshitsu no tatsukiba over his hand several times, he then coats his blade in Haki increasing the already amazing cutting power. He then dashes forward before unleashing several powerful and lightning fast cuts, first he cuts the stomach then up to the right shoulder from the bottom rib. He then chooses random points of attack, by the end of the attack the target is cut to pieces which are scattered due to Zero pushing the pieces away from himself via is Devil fruit. Post-Time Skip *'Purgatory Slash:' (Rengoku Zangeki, 煉獄斬撃) This technique is Zero's version of 's Rengoku Oni Giri. Except in Zero's version he spins around the opponent as they attack before slashing them full force down the back. The attack has so much force with it even if Zero misses the attack will send a shockwave several meters past/through the enemy. *'Dance with the Devil:' (Kibu, 鬼舞) This is an enhanced version of Dragon Edge, While the name changes the attacks stay the same with the added bonus of forcing the opponent to fight how you want them. This makes the attack seem like the two combatants are dancing. *'Iaido: Invisible Butcher:' (Iaidō: Meimei Nikuya, 居合道 冥々肉屋) This technique is Invisible Slash upgraded. By using the previous technique several times on the same target Zero can cut them up like meat at a butcher. *'Lightning Storm:' (Rairan, 電嵐) A variation of Lightning Stab. By using the previous technique in rapid succession it can hit multiple enemies and be used in a 360 degree barrage if surrounded. *'Ultimate Spinning Death': (Kyūkyoku Kaishi, 究極回死) An upgraded version of Spinning Death. This one involves the same preparation from the original attack but requires Zero's Devil Fruit to increase the spin and slashing capability. *'Secret Art: God Hunting Style': (Ōgi: Kami Garishiki, 奥義 神狩り式) This is an improved version of Secret Art: True Hunting Style. After the time skip Zero refined his original secret technique and made it to increase not only his attack's power but his own physical power. *'Secret Art: God Slaying Blade:' (Ōgi: Shinsatsuken, 奥義 神殺刃) This strike is the combination of using Secret Art: God Hunting Style with Ultimate Spinning Death to cause a truely deadly vortex of blades and chaos. *'Ultimate Art: Grand Demon Sword:' (Kyūkyoku no Waza: Dai Onigatana, 究極の技 大鬼刀) Using his Devil Fruit to spin his sword just above the palm of his hand he turns the blade into a sawblade which he uses to cut through his enemies spinning it around his body. *'Wild Edge:' (Yasei no ejji, 野生のエッジ) The blade version of Wild style. The attacks of this style are exactly the same as wild style with lunging slashes and extra acrobatics. the stance also remains low and balanced, allowing for fast and easy movement. *'Ultimate Art: Black Demon Edge:' (Kyūkyoku no geijutsu: Kuroki ejji, 究極の芸術：黒鬼エッジ) First Zero coats Haki around his sword and turns the blade jet black before slashing at the enemy. The kicker of this attack is even if the attack doesn't miss Zero sends a Haki enhanced flying cut that spirals in the air through the enemy devastating anyone in the way. This makes fighting any Logia users a relative breeze. *'Grand Purgatory Slash:' (Sōdai rengoku no surasshu, 壮大煉獄のスラッシュ) This attack is a fusion of '''Purgatory Slash' and Ultimate Spinning Death. after the final slash from the Purgatory technique Zero unleashes the vortex of Ultimate Spinning Death to finish the opponent and clear the area bit. This attack can lead up to a follow up attack just in case his target survived the initial assualt from this attack. ''Takeshi's Attacks Takeshi is somewhat of a special case with Demon Hunting Sword. He doesn't focus on it due to him knowing his original style which he uses along side Demon Hunting Sword, for this reason he doesn't use many Demon Hunting Sword techniques. Pre-Time Skip *'Angel Wing:' (Tenshihane, 天使羽) A simple series of slashes, the slashes can be done in anyway. It is a relatively simple attack but due to Takeshi's strength the attacks are very damaging. *'Heaven's Edge:' (Tenjin, 天刃) A compressed air attack used from an overhead strike, the attack is very handy when stopping a charging enemy with a shield. After the time skip the blast became more focused allowing Takeshi to cut through steel as well as the enemy. *'Angelic Scream:' (Tenshi no Sakebi, 天使の叫び) Another compressed air attack however this attack is different form the previous one due to the saw blade blast that is fired. The sawblade also makes a screaming noise as it flies at the enemies. *'Heaven Dive:' (Tensen, 天潜) Takeshi leaps high into the air and dives down at the enemy when he reaches melee range he slashes them along the trajectory of his dive. *'Ittōryū Iai: Wing Cutter:' (Ittōryū Iai: Kaiyoku, 一刀流 ｢居合」 刈翼) An Iaido technique that involves a overhead strike from drawing the blade from the sheath while it's above the user's head. With the sheath above the head of the user the attack doesn't loose any power or momentum unlike if it was drawn from the hip. Post-Time Skip *'Dragon God Slash:' (Ryūjin Giri, 龍神切り) Takeshi's most powerful attack known (under The White Demon Kempo style) the attack is similar to Heaven's Edge but designed for close combat. Takeshi steps forward as he slashes down with so much force even his feet dig into the ground. Even if Takeshi misses or the enemy the attacks creates a air blade that can fly for hundreds of meters at full power. Anna's Attacks The bulk of Anna's moves are the same as Zero she however has some unique ones that are listed below. Pre-Time Skip *'Lion Fang:' (Shishi no kiba, 獅子の牙) This is a simple attack aimed at the point where the shoulder and neck meet. Anna starts off with some kicks designed to stun the opponant and leave them open for the coup de gras. *'Garra del León:' (Shishi kurō, 獅子クロー) A combo of several slashes intended to make the appearence the target was clawed at by a lion. To create that illusion Anna slashes several times around the same area leaving the claw lines across the chest, arms, leg, stomach etc. Post-Time Skip *'Lion's Rage:' (Shishi no ikari, 獅子の怒り) Anna's version of Zero's Dragon Apocalypse attack. Anna dashes into her opponant's guard before knocking them back abit with a quick palm strike to the chest before attacking with brutal slashes, stabs and unarmed strikes designed to cut, break and shatter bones, flesh and organs. *'Secret Art: Lion Demon Slash:''' (Himitsu geijutsu: Onijishi surasshu, 秘密芸術：鬼獅子スラッシュ) Technically a three sword technique. To use this Anna enters her hybrid form and charge her enemy with her sword in her mouth. She then slashes her enemy with her clawed fingers and with the sword. The end result is alot of shredded enemies. Category:Yaminogaijin